Light in The Darkness
by Elena Gilbert 1992
Summary: This is a second plot to writer Erin Salvatore's Light in The Darkness. you should read both stories to understand. Mine continues from the 5th chapter of her story.
1. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, so I wasn't feeling that confident about writing a fan fiction from scratch, so there's a writer called Erin Salvatore who actually had similar ideas to mine in a story called Light in the Darkness, and currently it's up to the 4th chapter. I am starting from the fifth and will continue on. You should read the previous 4 chapters from her story to understand. Once she updates, you can continue reading both plots. One more thing: The story being written was in third point of view but this is from first point of view.**

I stumbled into the room and collapsed onto the bed dizzily. I'd just drank 2 glasses of tequila. Damon was encouraging me to take another few, but I just wasn't feeling up to it. Then, I felt something hard under my back. I sat up and took a look at it, finding it was Damon's cellphone!

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" I shouted, "Now I can call!" But my happiness was interrupted. Damon entered the room.

"No, you can't." He sped over to me and snatched the phone out of my hands.

"Hey!" I pouted, "Give me the phone!" I tried to wrench it out of his hands (no success, I might add).

"There is no way in heaven or hell that you are getting this phone!" he growled.

Why did he have to do this? Why couldn't the damn stubborn Salvatore turn on his freaking emotions? It was nice enough of me to forgive him so quickly after… I shoved the thought out of my head. Damon slowly glared at me and walked back.

"Well, it looks like you're mad at the moment." I changed the subject.

"Hmm, maybe I am." The glare was glued to his face.

"That's good. Hate's a passionate emotion." I fake smiled and said," Hey. Hate's an emotion. Which means, you're getting closer to turning your humanity back on!" he immediately softened and turned away.

"Oh, come on! Why can't you turn your emotions on and then just take me home?" I walked to his side and then put my hand on his shoulder. Then I made him turn and looked into his eyes and we stared at each other for a long time. Unthinkingly, I leaned in and kissed his cheek, then pulled back suddenly. He seemed to like it, and I smiled and blushed. But _no, _I thought, _I love Stefan. _I snapped out of it quickly and took my hand off of Damon's shoulder. He left quickly, and a million ideas burst into my head. _What if I pretend to like him? No, that would be too obvious. Maybe I could find a way to escape silently? No, he'd catch me before I even reach the door of the room._

I guess I was trying to convince myself I had no feelings for Damon, but we both knew that I had a soft side when it came to him.

_Oh, Damon, if only you did turn your humanity on…_

** I hope you liked it. Please don't criticize too much; this is my first time.**


	2. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter to my story:**

The next morning, I woke up alone. I rubbed my eyes and stumbled into the bathroom, directly walking into the shower. When I got out, I noticed my hair was cut short to my neck, and screamed in fury.

"DAMON!" I growled, hoped he would show himself. I wore a sundress and ran out, hoping he would show himself. Instead, a worker walked in with a vacuum cleaner.

"Ma'am, would you please wait out in the gallery for a few minutes?" He was polite.

"Sure, why not? Do your thing." I shrugged.

He went on with his work as I stared out, taking in the view of the rays of sunlight shining on the glass windows of an office building. Then everything was silent, and I looked back to see if the cleaner had gone, and he was out of sight. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion because I hadn't even heard the vacuum cleaner turn on, and walked into the room. A hand suddenly caught my waist from behind, and I screamed and thrashed.

"Damon will be happy to see me with you here. Especially when you're dead." I looked at the cleaner, and his eyes were the way Damon's became when he was near to ripping someone's head off. You know, like a vampire's.

"DAMON! HELP! Please!" I struggled harder against his hold, and in a blur, the man had let me go. Damon kicked him in the stomach, and promptly tore a leg off the side table, stabbing him in the chest with it. The man hardened and fell to the floor.

"Oh, Damon, he was-he was going to kill me!" I sobbed and sank to the floor. Damon hauled me up and said,

"Elena, its fine. He's dead now. You're okay." Of course, he was comforting me for the moment. I was sure it would be gone soon.

"But-but he knew you, Damon. How?" Damon was silent.

"Answer me, Damon!" I shouted in his face.

"He was an old acquaintance, who became an enemy when I killed his girlfriend, so he thought you were mine, and decided to kill you."

"Wait-he thought _I'm _your girlfriend?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, pretty much." He pressed his lips together in a hard line.

"Just…get rid of the body before someone sees." I amended with a hard glance to the desiccated vampire. I spent the next few minutes in the bathroom while he cleaned up outside, staring in the mirror. If he hadn't come to save me in time, I would have died. I really owed it to him.

_Maybe if I call Stefan, then he can help me turn Damon's humanity back on_, I thought, _but how to get to him? _


	3. Chapter 7

**Okay, so Erin Salvatore updated after she read my version, and she mentioned my name! Thanks, Erin. Now here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

"Mmmmm."I opened my eyes and looked at the clock besides me. _12:00?_ I was out for more than half a day!

"Oh, shit!"I sat up and jumped off the bed. There was a note on the bathroom door.

_Gone out for lunch. I'll be back by 1:00. Do NOT leave the hotel. I'm warning you.-D_

I sighed, and slogged off into the bathroom. There was a brand new toothbrush sitting on the counter. Along with toothpaste. And soap. And shampoo. And a towel. And a freaking shaver. The bitch thought he would have a chance to see me naked and thus had bought a damn shaver.

"Aww, fuck you, Damon!"I shouted to no one in particular. "Well, might as well use it. I picked up everything but the toothbrush and toothpaste and ripped off my sundress. It was dripping with perspiration. Walking into the shower, I thought and thought. What else to do? Sing songs from _Hairspray_?

_Great. Couldn't he have woken me up? I'm not only bored now but starving._

_ But if he's gone, then I can go find a phone. Elena, you can be so smart sometimes._

I hastily turned off the water and wrapped the towel around myself and padded outside, picking a sundress off a hanger. I dried myself off and pulled on the dress. Untimely events from the previous day were out of my head.

"Okay. Now where to find a phone?"I walked out into the hallway and pressed the button on the elevator to go down, tapping my foot impatiently. The elevator finally came and I rushed in.

"Where to, miss?"

"Ground Floor, please." The man pressed the button and annoying elevator music started playing. It felt like a million years before the elevator finally reached the ground floor. I eagerly walked out, searching for any counter with a phone on it. There was one I finally found, and ran over to the counter.

"Excuse me, could I use the phone?" I asked the busy-looking receptionist.

"Sure, ma'am." I picked up the receiver and punched in Stefan's number.

"H'llo?" Stefan sounded half-asleep.

"Stefan, it's me!" I cried.

"Elena? I've been looking everywhere for you! Where are you?"

"I'm in Fiji with Damon. He turned off his shitty humanity and whisked me away against my will."

"Oh, that… I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"

"No, don't come. I can get his humanity back on and make him bring me back. How should I get his humanity back on, though?"

"I'll come there and you'll understand."

"No!"I tried to work my voice to a point where I could still reasonably argue.

"No, Elena. I am going to come, whether you like it or not. Now I have a plane to book and_ you _are going to stay safe. Just tell me where you are."

"I'm at this place called Wakaya Club and Spa in Fiji, as I told you."

"All right. I'll be there in a few days, maybe by tomorrow. Don't tell Damon anything."

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye!" I set the phone down and smiled.

_Oh, thank god. Maybe I have a better chance at getting home now._


End file.
